And Now?
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Jack Robinson pays Miss Fisher a little night visit... Sort of.


And Now?

Author: AbbyGibbs

Fandom: Miss Fisher's murder mysteries

Pairing: Phryne/Jack

Rating: T  
Spoilers: not sure.  
Summary: Jack Robinson pays a little night visit to Phryne... sort of.

Warning: None yet.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kerry Greenwood and ABC.

No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Thanks to the entire cast of the show to make it such a delight to watch. **

**This just something I had in mind when I was watching the last episode of season one, and I couldn't help myself, I had to write it.**

**Go easy on me please this is my first about Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries. The moment, I saw it, I was hooked.**

**This story is dedicate to my friend: Reseda. Thank you so much for the support my friend.**

Phryne Fisher was sitting in her living room at night remembering her last birthday party, it had been a very good one — they have found Jane back alive a Murdoch Foyle was back in prison and would finally hang for what he'd done — the only minor point was that she couldn't celebrate her birthday with her little sister Janey.

Phryne felt sad she'd helped so much people already: victims' families, bringing them answers, but for herself she's been too late for her baby sister she loved so much. Why had life to be so unfair?

She smiled then as she thought of Jack and what he'd said living life to the fullest to honor her sister, right? Well that was definitely something she intended to do. She secretly hoped in her heart that Jack Robinson would help her do so from now on.

The man was becoming a part of her life since short, he came more often to her place when a case was over, they talked to each other about everything and nothing and she loved those moments. The problem was DI Robinson was married, even thought, his wife and him weren't together anymore like a married couple should be, they were still legally married.

_Since when did she care about those things? _Phryne wondered, after all she'd been through the war, the loss of her sister... all of these events had thought her not to waste any instant of life. Life is so short...

Miss Fisher had always liked Jack though, she would never admit it to anyone and definitely not him. She liked pushing him just a little as they flirted just to see where he would stop her, and to her surprise Phryne had the impression that Jack didn't put the stop as soon as he would have when they'd met.

Her thoughts slowly drifted to the kiss they'd share during the case when they wanted to nail René Dubois for the murder of her long time friend, Pierre Sarcelle who had painted her such a long time ago. Jack had said, he kissed her to protect her and prevent her from doing stupid, but the truth was that she'd like it, and she suspected that he like it too as she recalled the way he'd liked at her afterwards.

_If only he could be here with me right now..._

A few moment later, she heard the doorbell and instants after that Mr. Butler announced that DI. Jack Robinson was there to see her. A smile found its way to her lips. Mr. Butler smiled to himself as he saw the light in Phryne's eyes the moment he'd announced the name of the visitor.

Her smile brightened even more when she saw him. The expression on his face was very similar to hers.

"Jack."

"Phryne."

Neither one of them didn't see him, too preoccupied by one another, but Mr. Butler smiled knowingly. Just like he had watched the feelings grow between Hugh Collins and Dot. He was about to tell her that if she needed anything all she had to do was call, but he decided against it, Miss Fisher wouldn't have heard anyway.

**000**

"Mister Butler could you bring us some..."

Phryne Fisher didn't get to finish her sentence because Tobias Bulter appeared with two glasses of wine. That man's a real psychic.

"Thank you."

As they waited for the man to leave the detective inspector and Miss Fisher looked at one another, their eyes saying so much more than words ever could.

"Phryne, I..."

As they sat at the table, she reached out and placed her hand on his.

"I know." She whispered.

"What do we do now?" He murmured.

Phryne slowly stood up, withdrawing her hand from his her eyes locked on his she walked over to him slowly, when she was inches away for Jack she extended her hand he took hold on it before slowly standing up.

Jack Robinson leaned a little closer to her, brushing his nose with her, he whispered...

"I lied, I... I didn't only kiss you to protect you."

"I know." Phryne whispered back, because pressing her lips against his.

One of Jack hand came to rest on her hip with the other one placed itself in the small of her back. Miss Fisher's right hand came to rest flat against his chest while the other curled around his neck.

For some reason neither of them really understood, this kiss felt so right. Now that they finally had a second taste neither one of them would be ready to give it up.

THE END


End file.
